Depression
by Mauia88
Summary: When Hinata was told of unexpected news, she decided to tell Naruto she loves him. He tells her he doesn't feel the same way, breaking her heart. She couldn't handle the pain, and knew there was only one way to escape. NaruHina Future Fic Oneshot


**AN: **Hey Everyone! This story is for all XXNaruHinaXX Fans! This story is actually pretty sad, hence the name… so…enjoy!

**R **&** R** PLEASE!!

**SUMMARY:** The title says it all. I'm not good at making summaries but this story is about two lovers, Hinata and Naruto. This story is for all NaruXHina fans! Please read the story and tell me what you think…

_**DEPRESSION**_

**The Ramen House**

The Ramen House was packed with people. There were barely any seats to fit more then two people. Hyuuga Hinata was sitting in a table fit for a two. As she was eating her ramen, she didn't notice a man about her age walk up to her table.

"Hyuuga…Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hinata looked up and saw her former high school classmate, Uzumaki Naruto standing next to her table.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Hinata answered, 'W_ow, I haven't seen him in a while' _she thought.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in a while," Naruto said cheerfully, "are you here with someone?" Naruto looked at the opposite side of where Hinata was sitting.

"I'm fine thanks, and no one is with me so you can sit if you want," Hinata said with a warm smile, gesturing him to sit.

"I'm doing good, too" Naruto said, taking a seat. "How have you been…?"

They kept talking for the next hour and a half. As they were starting to leave, Naruto said he would be pleased to keep in touch. She agreed. Ever since they saw each other from The Ramen House, they gradually starting seeing each other quite often and later became good friends with one another.

4 years passed, they've both gone through two relationships but apparently didn't work out. They are still good friends with each other and they are both single. The day they both had a picnic down at the beach, was the day Hinata felt strong feelings for Naruto, and she finally admitted to herself that she actually loved Naruto truly. She thinks something might actually work out. I mean, they are both single, they both are good friends, and the feelings she has for him seem similar so that must mean he loves her back, right? Before this question was answered, things were starting to change for the Hyuuga prodigy.

**Hyuuga Branch Meeting**

"But we _need_ to do something," the main Hyuuga branch's leader Hiashi replied, "we can't just keep having this war between us, it has been going on to long and since we are brothers, we might as well come to an agreement," he said to the second Hyuuga branch's leader Hizashi.

"Then lets come to an agreement then," Hizashi answered, "how about…marriage"

"Marriage?" Hiashi said dumbfounded. Marriage never even crossed his mind, besides, who would marry whom?

"Yes, marriage. Your daughter with my son, that or nothing." Hizashi said, crossing his arms.

"…Fine, your son with my daughter," Hiashi answered, thinking of how Hinata would react to this. He told himself what he would probably have to tell his daughter as well, 'this is for the branch family, to finally be at peace.'

**Hinata's Home, Her Room**

Knock Knock.

"Hinata…?" her father said while opening the door.

Hinata was lying on the bed reading a book, with a smile on her face. Her father felt badly for giving her this news went she felt at peace. But, he had to tell her sometime.

"Yes father? What is it?" she said, now sitting on her bed with the book on her lap.

"I've been meaning to tell you something" he started, "this is something that both branch members have agreed on and I hope you can go with it,"

"What is it?" she said again, wondering why it has to do something with her.

"Well, both branch members have decided to come at peace by having a…marriage." Hiashi said, looking at his daughter directly in the eyes.

Hinata was shocked, but scared. Was she the one chosen to marry someone from the second branch family?

"Who's marriage…?" trying to sound like she didn't know who's.

Her father took a deep breath before answering, "Yours."

"What! With who?" she could feel her eyes getting moist.

"With Hyuuga Neji," he said putting his hand on hers, trying to calm her down. But she just moved her hand away.

"Why did it have to be me? Don't I have a say in this!" she replied, getting up from her bed and walking right out of her room to the bathroom next door, trying to process the news.

She knew her father would try to calm her down and say something like, 'I had no choice' or 'it was this or nothing'. She didn't want to talk to him. Instead she wanted to call Naruto about this, but what could or _would_ he say? She would just have to tell him later. Just when she started having feelings for the blonde-haired man! Now she would be forced to marry and live with someone else. Someone she didn't love or want to spend the rest of her life with.

**Oak Creek Park**

"So what did you want to tell me?" Naruto asked Hinata, as they strolled through the park.

"I…well…" she tried telling him but how is she to say it? 'Oh, my dad decided for me to get married, an arranged marriage that I had no part in. I would rather be with you because I love you?' no, she would just have to somehow bring up the topic.

"Well, you know when you are with the one you love for a while, the man would later on propose and marry the woman?" she tried sounding calm, she didn't know how else to bring up the topic.

Naruto was a little unsteady about talking about marriage, even with Hinata. It made him think of the one he loves and wants to be with forever.

"Yes, what about it?" trying to sound interested a little.

"Well, my dad and the other branch members have decided a marriage," she looked up at Naruto to see if he would suspect it was about _her_ arranged marriage.

"Okay." is all he said, so she kept on going.

"Well, see, this marriage is well…to be _my_ marriage." She replied a little shaky. She wanted to see the love in his eyes for her show, to see him be a little jealous, since she thought that he loved her.

"Congratulations," he replied.

Hinata was shocked and a little hurt. He sounded happy for me, not what she wanted and not what should have happened if he loved her more then a friend.

"That's not the point!" she almost screamed, "I don't want to marry this guy, I just don't love him!"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, I guess it is up to you to make a decision, marry the guy and have the branch family at peace, or marry the one guy you find as your true love and live _your _life."

Wrong answer.

_You shouldn't be saying that! Don't you love me, more then a friend? _She thought to herself. She sighed, feeling a little shaky, her eyes going moist. _Well, maybe he is too shocked to process it thoroughly and maybe later, he will tell me he loves me, right…? _

**One Month – Two Weeks Before Wedding / Oak Creek Park**

"One week before my big day," Hinata said sighing unhappily.

"At least you're getting married. I mean, I'm 27 and I don't have a girlfriend or anyone to start a relationship and go on towards marriage." Naruto said; trying to let her think of what good comes from the arranged marriage.

"Yes but I don't love him! I love—!" she stopped. She can't just blurt out his name. As much as she wanted to, she wanted Naruto to be the one to object to her marriage. Now he is probably going to wonder who she _really_ loves.

"Who?" Naruto asked calmly but curious.

"Well…you see… umm…" Hinata started blushing a little. She didn't know how to tell Naruto that she really loved _him_.

But now, she just had to say it. "Well," she tried answering him again, "I don't like my fiancé as much as I like…you… Naruto" she looked away so she wouldn't see her blushing face. The minute she said his name, he stopped walking. Naruto didn't plan on having Hinata fall in love with him, not when he had…

"Hinata…" he said, his voice sounding a little stern, "I don't…like you… that way" his face was facing downward, hair covering his eyes.

Hinata was speechless. She thought he loved her the same way she loved him! They had such good times together, which at one point made her wonder why they weren't friends in high school. But, how could he say that! Once he said it, it never stopped ringing in her head. The guy she loves doesn't love her back, as simple as that. She tried telling herself to stop all the voices coming at her at once. The way he said it made her heart rip in two.

She became very sad, and all she could say was, "Oh."

"Besides," Naruto started again, "you are going to get married soon and… I'm… in love with… someone else…" He felt the sadness he was bringing Hinata, "I'm sorry."

"I…have to go!" Hinata replies, tears now rolling down her cheeks as she runs away from him then stops once he is out of sight. She always thought he was the one. But _he_ sure didn't think that.

And so she began walking towards her home in silence.

**One Week Three Days Later – Hinata's Room**

Hinata was lying on her bed. She didn't know what to do anymore. She wasn't talking to Naruto or even planning times to hang out. Phone calls just stopped coming. But she didn't care. She was too sad to talk to Naruto and it would be a little awkward talking to a guy that rejected her love to him. While she was pondering her thoughts, the phone rang and she reached over to pick it up.

"Hello?" Hinata answered.

"Hinata?" Naruto replied.

"Oh, yes?" Hinata answered, she wondered why he called her but was also sad and didn't know how to respond to him anymore.

"What?" she said again sternly.

"Hinata, I'm sorry, ok?" Naruto said.

Hinata sighed, "okay fine, so what do you want?" she asked him, more calmly.

"Well, I just wanted to say…I don't think… we should hang out anymore."

"Why?" Hinata said, almost jumping off her bed. Just because she was sad about him not loving her, doesn't mean she will hate him for life! If she didn't hang out with him anymore, this would mean they would lose contact and she wouldn't be able to see him anymore. This made her even more miserable then before, and got her depressed.

"Well, I just don't think it will work out anymore. I'm sorry." Naruto said sounding unhappy about this decision, "Bye…Hinata"

He hung up. She heard the humming of the phone and dropped it on the bed.

He's gone. The love of her life, Gone. Just like that.

**Two Years Later, Naruto's Home**

Naruto was drinking coffee. He took the 'Konoha World News' newspaper on the coffee table and started reading what was going on in the city. Once he flipped to the front, he noticed the headlines that just shocked him:

'_**Hyuuga Branch Member Commits Suicide'**_

'_Hyuuga Hinata, of the main branch family, apparently committed suicide in her home September 9th. Her parents left to attend a meeting. When they called her to say they were dropping by for a visit, they didn't hear anyone pick up. So they went to her home, and found her dead on her bed, a kunai to her heart._

"_We don't know why she chose to end her life." The mother of Hinata recalls through tears, "She seemed to be doing fine, but…though…she felt lonely at times."_

_Her father did not want to comment. It seems though, that she was depressed. Officers found anti-depressant pills in the cabinet drawer in her bathroom._

"_We believe she was depressed emotionally. She probably couldn't handle it anymore so she killed herself by piercing her heart when no one was around." An officer announced. The parents…'_

"What!?" was all the blonde-haired man could get out of his mouth. _'How can this be? Why would she want to kill herself? Could this be because of me!? I can understand why she would be sad about our friendship, I mean, I was sad and I felt bad for the first six months but I later got over it. She wouldn't die for that…would she? No! Its been two years, she would gotten over it by now… right?' _He thought.

"All I know is, I don't have my friend anymore." _'Or ex-friend, I should say, since we stopped talking and all.' _Naruto told himself.

Naruto felt bad for her. After he lost his love Sakura, to another man nine months after he stopped talking to Hinata, he didn't seem to love anyone else. He was alone. But now that Hinata is gone, he feels lonelier then ever.

After a few days from reading Hinata's death, Naruto felt guilty, and he couldn't stop thinking why she would kill herself. He mostly thought of if he could have been the reason behind her death.

'_Did his rejection to her result in Hinata's suicide?' _He would think many times. _'Possibly, since she sure didn't seem pleased when we stopped talking and even I knew she didn't love her fiancé the way she loved me. But if so, she didn't have to kill herself.' _He thought again. _'But even if, could this be why she committed suicide?' _

Finally he realized that her aloneness mirrored his own --- and that he is now more alone then ever.

**Hinata's Funeral**

A few days after Naruto read the article in the newspaper about Hinata's death, he got an invitation to go to her funeral from her parents. Apparently, she had him in her will, and so the parents thought it would be best if he were to be at her funeral. The only reason why Naruto was in Hinata's will was because Hinata left a note for him to read.

'_It was dated the day before Hinata's death; probably the day she changed her will. She must have had her death all planned…' _Naruto thought, when he was received the letter and saw the date of the day she wrote it.

It said:

_Dear Naruto,_

_I am sorry for my behavior the day I told you I loved you. I meant it from the bottom of my heart. But you refused and I got upset. You broke my heart. You ripped my heart to pieces that day, and even more so when you called and told me you didn't want to see me anymore. I felt lonely. I killed myself, which you probably know by now. I did it because I couldn't stand my life anymore. I lost you my love, and I had to marry someone else, someone I didn't even know much about. I am forever at rest, but not at peace. For I will only be at peace if I hear the words that truly come from your heart. The words, "I love you". Only then would I be happy. But I would sooner or later come to the fact that it might never come; it might never come from your heart nor your mouth. But I will be okay with that. You probably don't know this, but as I am writing this, I am crying. Crying for many reasons really. Why my life turned out this way, why I wasn't enough for you, why you rejected me, why I must kill myself, and so on. Now I must say goodbye. If only I could see you one last time before I die. I wish you the best, Goodbye._

_With Love,_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

The minute he stopped reading this painful letter, he started crying. Naruto wanted her back. He wanted Hinata to be back with him and for them to be together and live happily. But this couldn't be done. Not now, and not ever again.

Later on, a few minutes after Naruto read the letter she wrote for him, his mother came to him. She had a beautiful shell in her hands, and the mother told Naruto that this was her prized possession.

Once Naruto saw the shell, he remembered, _'That was the shell I found and gave to Hinata to keep as our little friendship token!' _He thought, and was surprised that it would be her prized possession.

The mother explained that she put it under the title, 'The day I realized I love Naruto, our friendship token'. The day the mother saw it, she told her daughter it was cute that she kept it as her possession, and all Hinata did was smile a wide grin of happiness. The mother told Naruto that it should be his; that a part of Hinata would be in the shell and would be with him. Naruto took it carefully, holding it graciously in his arms, thinking of Hinata the whole time. Now the beautiful shell would always remind Naruto of how happy she was, the smile on her face when he put it in her hands. It was now Naruto's prized possession…

**EPILOGUE**

After two more years of feeling guilty and depressed over Hinata, Naruto died of depression, and he died lonely. He didn't love another girl since he read the article, even though there were a lot to go around. The time when he read Hinata's tragedy made him realize the hidden love towards her. It was hidden when he openly loved Sakura, but now it came out since he lost Sakura's love and the friendship of his once good friend Hinata.

_**-- THE END --**_

**AN:** **Sorry I ended it that way. It is a sad story I know, but it is of love. But, I will say though, that they met again in Heaven, loving each other forever and never leaving each other. Their love is endless…**


End file.
